


[BirdFlash]一如既往

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: BirdFlash 同人文 [3]
Category: DCU
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 重要的是，这么多年过去了，他们还是他们两个，一如既往。
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: BirdFlash 同人文 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109003
Kudos: 1





	[BirdFlash]一如既往

[BirdFlash]一如既往  
Business As Usual  
注：原作：DC综合  
Cp：Dick Grayson/Wally West  
一篇没头没尾的鸟闪/闪鸟小短文。

一如既往  
又是一个闲暇的周末。  
没有什么执勤任务、也没有什么其他琐碎事情打扰，偷得浮生半日闲的Dick和Wally，像往常一样趴在床上打着电玩。  
Dick揽着Wally，俩人一如既往地打打闹闹，热火朝天地沉浸于游戏之中，游戏世界里的时空轮转斗转星移吸引了他们的全部目光。  
一轮终了。  
Wally忿忿不平地把手柄扔到一旁，不服气地说，“嘿哥们！刚才要不是你那一下，我就赢了！”  
“但是现在是我赢了”，Dick笑着从Wally的后背上爬起拔了出来，“轮到我了。”  
“好吧。。。”Wally不甘心地翻身坐了起来，迎接着坐到他胯上来的Dick，捡起手柄、双臂环住Dick，“下一轮游戏一定是我赢！”  
“别那么自信，Wal”，Dick当仁不让地迎接挑战，“下一轮还是我赢！”  
俩人就这样打打闹闹地开始了新一轮的游戏。  
时如逝水永不回头。  
Dick和Wally还是一如既往地打打闹闹，嬉笑怒骂中同舟共济。  
他们还是最好的朋友，平时一起玩耍、一起执勤，白云苍狗时驹过隙，他们的生活还是一切照旧，除了他们上床了。  
而且，就算是上床时也极不专心，该干嘛干嘛，依旧吵吵闹闹鸡飞狗跳。  
毕竟，对他们来说，上床是最不重要的事情，那就只是个消遣而已；重要的是，这么多年过去了，他们还是他们两个，一如既往。


End file.
